


Undercover Quidditch Captain Danvers

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: Avengers at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Oneshot on how Carol and Natasha "met" and became a thing. More in Quidditch Captain Danvers





	Undercover Quidditch Captain Danvers

Carol had a huge smile plastered on her face as she sprinted down the hall like her life depended on it. She was getting winded, and she could hear the two pairs of footsteps behind her were gaining, only about a corridor away now. Why did she have to pick the two most athletic blokes at Hogwarts to try out her first prank on? She was going to have to get creative if she wanted to get out of this.

She rounded the next corner and came to a hard stop when she saw someone in the alcove, curled up in the cushions reading a book. She dove inside, ducking under the girl's arm so that she was suddenly face-to-face, cuddled up next to none other than Slytherin's Natasha Romanoff.

"The hell, Danvers?" Romanoff was so taken aback that she didn't move away. But she was looking at Carol like she was a Billywig.

"I'm hiding from Barnes and Rogers. Please help." Carol gasped, slightly amused at where her desperation brought her. Into the arms of the coldest Slytherin in her year.

The footsteps were closing in, and Carol could see Natasha weighing her options. What she didn't see was Natasha move in closer, until it was too late. They were kissing. And not just a peck on the lips.

Natasha used the arm around Carol to pull her closer, the book going limp in her hand. Her other hand came up to tangle in her hair. Carol was so caught off guard for a moment that she froze, her lips molded and moved by Natasha's soft mouth. But when her tongue slid across Carol's bottom lip, her instincts came alive. She returned the kiss with fervour, crushing her lips against Natasha's and tracing her tongue down hers. Her hands framed Natasha's hips, pulling her closer.

The passing footsteps faltered, but hastily moved past after the brief hesitation. With a last nip at Carol's bottom lip, Natasha pulled back. Carol stared at her, dumbfounded, both of them breathing harder than moments before. Which was saying something considering Carol had been running before this.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," Natasha explained with a shrug. Like that just hadn't had the most heated kiss Carol had ever experienced in her life.

Carol smirked, matching the Slytherin's composure. "Some people," she corrected. "They make some people uncomfortable."

Natasha grinned back. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"I don't know, I think we may have to try it again. Just to be safe." Carol said, soberly.

She was rewarded by a wicked flash in Natasha's eyes and a low chuckle. One that she suddenly found herself wanting to hear a lot more of. "Danvers, are you hitting on me?" Natasha said with mock surprise.

"Now that I know you can kiss like that, bloody hell, I am." Carol returned, completely unabashed by the honest admission.

Natasha's cheeks heated slightly, but her expression didn't waiver. "Here I just did you a favor. And you return it by trying to get in my pants--"

"Under your skirt," Carol corrected. "And trust me, you'd be thanking me then. If you let me." 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that so. You have a lot of confidence in yourself, Danvers."

"Care to see if I can live up to it?" Carol was holding her breath, waiting for Natasha's response.

She laughed. "You really expect me to allow you under my skirt, in a public hallway, when we've literally said only a dozen words to each other before now?"

Carol shrugged, eyes narrowing in challenge. "You kissed me first. Plus, we won't have to do much talking. My mouth will be much too busy--"

"Carol Danvers!" Natasha finally cracked, the blush creeping up her cheeks. Carol just smirked at her. "You at least have to take me on one date before you proposition me like that."

"Fine. Meet me by the oak at the Great Lake. Tomorrow at nine."

"Alright then. But you better come prepared. This damsel in distress thing only works once." Natasha warned.

"Oh, don't worry baby. I'll be very prepared." Carol leaned back in for another brief kiss, one that Natasha retuned chastely but also didn't engage in. Not like last time.

Carol pulled away and untangled herself from Natasha. "See you tomorrow," she smirked, before walking away.

Carol was absolutely thrilled. She didn't actually expect the Slytherin to take her up on it. Now she needed to go figure out how to impress Natasha Romanoff. Maybe she would wait to tell her friends about this. No need to start the teasing if it wasn't going to work out. But after that kiss, Carol was hoping it would work out. And she was willing to endure quite a bit of teasing if Natasha's lips were her consolation prize.

BONUS:

Steve and Bucky sprinted into the Gryffindor common room, only halting when they found the rest of their Quidditch team hanging around one of the cropping of chairs. "Danvers. And. Romanoff. Were. Snogging!" Steve panted between each word. "Though you'd ought to know." He flopped down into an open spot on the couch. Bucky followed suit, ending up half in Steve's lap.

Valkyrie just stared at them, open mouthed. "You're mental. Carol wouldn't--" 

Bucky cut in, "She definitely was. Tongue and everything. In the middle of the bloody hallway."

"D'ya think...she thought we wouldn't see her...?" Steve trailed off.

"She's not thick..." Valkyrie rolled her eyes at Steve.

Maria Hill snorted, "Maybe when she's alone, but have you seen her around a cute girl? She can barely focus."

"And Romanoff is bloody hot," Clint spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" He shrugged, "just because she's a Slytherin doesn't mean she can't be hot."

"You can't contribute, Clint. We all know you used to shag her." Maria responded dryly.

Clint held his arms open. "I'm just saying..."

Valkyrie groaned, "I swear, if I have to hear Carol talk about shagging Romanoff..."

Steve chuckled, "You have to admit, they'd make a wicked couple."

"You're too soft, Steve." Valkyrie shook her head. "They'd tear each other apart. You'll see. It won't last."

Steve and Bucky just looked at each other, sharing a smile. "You didn't see them snogging," Steve told them.

"It was hot," Bucky was still looking at Steve.

"Bloody hell. We're doomed." Valkyrie groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> They've known. All along. From the beginning.


End file.
